


You're not allowed, You're not invited

by Nausi



Series: Lab Love Lads [2]
Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012), Incredible Hulk (2008), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Alliterative Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nausi/pseuds/Nausi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Bruce had a talk about relationships, dinosaurs and healthcare. (It is more romantic than comical)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not allowed, You're not invited

Peter was in the lab. It was late, and he shouldn’t have been there. He  _knew_ he shouldn’t have been there, but since none of his nemesis were cooperating and causing havoc there was nothing else for him to do but try to distract his mind with science. His ipod and doc (he never asked JARVIS for anything he didn’t have to the AI always watching him, as cool as it was, freaked the fuck out of him) were blaring bubblegum pop. None of the gels he had run this evening seemed to be panning out. So he was bent over his notes, going over times and amounts and previous results, trying to find where he had gone wrong, when he heard Bruce enter the lab.  _Spidey senses would be a lot more useful if they told me anytime I was being snuck up on, not just when it was dangerous._

“What are you doing here Parker?” Bruce sounded tired. Peter already knew what he would see when he turned around, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to see it again. His ‘mentor’ had left lab early today, out on another dinner with Miss Ross. It had struck Peter as strange that the man had poked his head back in on his way out of the building. It had also struck him as strange how much he cared that Bruce had dressed up. Peter knew that this was going to happen, from the first he’d heard about the divorce  he’d **known**  that Bruce and Betty would get back together. There was just no question of it, and Peter really didn’t want to turn around and see Bruce glowing.

     ”Nothing else to do on a Saturday, rainy, not good weather to go skating in.” He tossed his pen down in disgust at himself, he’d been halving the isotopes it was no wonder nothing had worked. He turned around, looked at Bruce and had to do a double take. The man was wet, soaking wet, it looked like he had gone a few blocks in the rain without an umbrella.

    Bruce was shrugging out of his coat, a bitter smile on his lips, “Oh? That all you do on the weekends this time of night? Skate? Don’t you have a girlfriend Parker?”

    “Nah.” He didn’t know why his throat felt so tight. There was something about the way Bruce was holding himself, something about the rain on his glasses, on his cheeks …

    “Gwen right? You talk about her all the time.” Bruce had hung up his coat and was now rolling up his sleeves.

    Peter shook his head. “That was a long time ago. Years, ancient history, dinosaurs ruled the earth, and there was universal health care.”

    That won a chuckle. “That would be a long time ago, what three years?” Bruce came over to look at Peter’s notes, his glasses in hand as he drew out a cloth from his trouser to dry them off. Peter wondered why he hadn’t done that in the elevator. They were on one of the upper floors, the man would have had time.

    “Something wrong?” Peter asked in a small voice.

    “You were stinting on your isotopes, see that’s why your reactions have been off.” Bruce seemed unaware of what Peter was asking, but the man was really too bright to have missed it.

    “Doctor Banner.” Peter was suddenly aware of how close they were standing. They’d been closer, the other day during that strange Tai Chi lesson, or several times he’d perched on the Hulk’s shoulder. That was different though, Spider-Man and Hulk were friends, Doctor Banner and Mister Parker were … colleges? His hands gripped the table edge.

    “What is it Parker?” Bruce straightened a little and looked away from the notes. His eyes were bloodshot.

    “How did dinner go with Miss Ross?” It hurt to ask, but he did it anyway. If nothing else they could be friends.

    Bruce shook his head and put his glasses back on. “The past tends to get in the way of your future when you’ve spent your life running. I don’t know what she wanted … You don’t want to hear this … it’s boring.”

    “No, I mean, I don’t want to hear that she’s too thick to see a good thing when it’s knocking on her door, that she hurt you again, but your life’s not boring, not to me.” Peter felt terribly awkward now, like some sort of strange fanboy, or adoring child talking to their favorite uncle.

    “You’re kind to think so. It wasn’t like that.” Bruce looked down at his hands, saw the fingers laced together and wondered at them, at the things they had done. “She got very angry when I told her I didn’t want to see her again.”

    For a moment Peter just stood there, watching Bruce watch his hands. It was something that he had gotten used to over the months in the lab, and the years knowing him as Spider-Man. It was like Bruce was trying to keep his hands from wandering off and getting into trouble, like he couldn’t trust his own body. “You … I thought, I mean anyone who knows anything about your past … well I thought you were in love with her.”

    “I was, I mean I still love her, but it’s not the same.” Bruce looked up at Peter and wondered why they were talking about this. He wondered if he was really seeing what he thought he saw on Peter’s face.

    “So you’re not dating her.” Peter didn’t stop to think about how it sounded. There was no longer any doubt in his mind, and he knew he would never get a better chance. Bruce was off balance.  _Strike while the iron is hot, right?_

He blinked shook his head. “No, I said she was angry with me for not wanting to see her anymore. That would about sum up, not dating.”

    “So you’re available?” The words weren’t nearly as hard to get out as he thought they should be.

    “Yes, but I hardly see why that is the point you are so enthralled with. I’m just as ‘available’ now as I was yesterday, or ten years ago.” Bruce was starting to get a little annoyed with his intern. The lines were getting blurred, he didn’t like that. Bruce started to back away.

    Peter reached out, took Bruce’s blunt fingered hands in one of his. “Bruce … you don’t have to be alone.”

    “Parker this is not appropriate ” He made to pull away, but the younger man was strong, and held on.

    “I’m almost twenty-five, don’t lecture me about appropriate.” He was taller than Bruce, and for once it didn’t make him feel awkward. The height let him look down on the older man, pull him in and gaze at him with something like longing, but closer to desire. 

    Bruce felt Peter’s other hand on his cheek, tilting his face up, and wondered if he had fallen asleep in the elevator. ” I am forty-five, almost twice your age, old enough to be your father.”

    “I like that.” The words made him blush, and the answering look of bemused startelement on Bruce’s face gave Peter courage. “I’m going to kiss you now, and I’m not going to stop tell you turn green or tell me no.”

     ”This really isn—” Peter was as good as his word. It was a long time before they stopped. Mostly because Bruce neither turned green, or said no.


End file.
